


Leo Valdez

by nnneptunee



Series: One shots for Percy Jackson characters [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnneptunee/pseuds/nnneptunee
Summary: Again, sorry I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Reader
Series: One shots for Percy Jackson characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Leo Valdez

Leo had the night watch. You laid in your quarters, Percy and Annabeth where in the room next over. You could hear them talking through the walls. You tried sleeping but when you closed you eyes all you could see was what Piper showed you in her knife. You worried about everyone, you worried about your friends, camp half blood. As your thoughts raced you slowly started to fall into sleep. 

A nightmare, it had crept into your dreams and woken you up. Now you where sitting on your bed trying to calm down. Your thoughts where interrupted when your door opened slightly. The light in the hall filling the dark room. The bright light hit your face, it took a second to see who was standing in the doorway. 

Leo stood in your doorway, he stared at you with a little concern. 

You were silently pleading that he would get over there and hug you. You just needed to hold him. You silently moved over to give him space and motioned for him to sit next to you. He started making his way towards the bed when you patted the spot next to you. He sat in the spot next to you, he grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours.   
"you okay y/n?"  
"Yeah yeah I'm okay. Can you just shut up and hug me please. Maybe even kiss me?" He gave you the biggest grin. He got up from his spot and tackled you onto the bed. You let an airy laugh when he tackled you onto the bed. When your back hit the mattress he took the spot next to you. You lifted up the sheets. You pulled them over your body, than he got under them. 

He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer into him. He gently wrapped his arm around you. His face was cold from the night air. It made a shiver run up your spine. He gently leaned in and placed a soft much needed kiss on your temple. 

You laid in the darkness together, wrapped in each other's arms. Minutes passes neither of you spoke, it was just amazing to lay together. It just felt amazing to hold each other. Having each other was enough. Minutes passed before you decided to break the silence.

"I'm just scared, about my friends, family" your head laid in the crook of his neck. He began drawing shapes on your palm. 

"Me too, I'm scared for Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and even coach," this statement made you let out a chuckle. You quickly covered your mouth to prevent anymore sound coming out. 

"Speaking of coach, if he catches you in here. He might sleep outside your door." Leo let out a loud laugh at this, his laugh echoed across the room. You quickly slammed your palm onto his mouth to prevent him from being anymore loud. 

"Your right I think it's time for me to go," he slowly started to unroll from the covers. As he made his way to the door you spoke.

"Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight, beautiful" He said pressing a kiss to your forehead.


End file.
